


Nadia Fizzy ft. Ketchup

by notthefuckingtitanic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, trigger warning - ketchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthefuckingtitanic/pseuds/notthefuckingtitanic
Summary: Nadia Fizzy has a titillated stalkerthis whole things written from a male novelists POV pls dont take this seriously lmao





	Nadia Fizzy ft. Ketchup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanityUnleashed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityUnleashed/gifts).



> this whole thing is a joke blease dont @ me about it

She was beautiful, perfection incarnate. I loved every inch of her from the way she flipped her hijab to the way she caressed the carpet with her toes.    
  
She didn't know my name but I knew her heart.   
  
And her daily routine.   
  
Today she was snacking at the fridge again in the early afternoon. She gently clutched the fridge door open with all the womanly strength of a newborn lamb to keep it from surely crushing her lean frame. With her other hand she clutched the slender neck of a ketchup bottle. Heinz. I will have to start buying that brand now. I swooned as she lifted the bottle above her head and sensually  squirted the bottle into her mouth. I wondered if she knew I was here this time and was putting on a show to titillate me. I quickly dismissed that thought, my hiding place was too secure.   
  
As she continued drinking the ketchup I admired her form. Her soft eyebrows and inviting mouth beckoned to me. Her delicate shoulders and her hEaViNg BoSoM enthralled me. Even just her slender wrists, carrying all the strength of a baby rabbit commanded me.    
  
I was in capital L Love with one Nadia Fizzy and there was nothing I wouldn't do to win her heart.


End file.
